Justice
by ThisLittleBabydoll
Summary: What is Justice? Kasumi Kim once thought that she knew but when she picked up that little black book, Everything changed. So, when she joins Light in his quest to make a 'new world' can she figure out what she believes? Light/OC. Follows Storyline.


_Everybody lives. Everybody Dies. It's just common logic. _

Kasumi Kim thought while she lay on her back in a grassy field. Why she did such considered odd things on her Sundays no one knew. It wasn't as if she had nothing else to do; if she wanted to she could have been hanging out with the other girls from her school shopping and such. _I guess I'm just not a people person._

Then she turned her head at the noise of what sounded like something dropping beside her. It was a book, more pacifically, a slim black book with the words 'death note' written across it in gold font. Kasumi reached out her hand and grabbed the book, picking it off the ground.

"Now where did you come from?..." The girl muttered to herself opening up the book.

* * *

><p><strong>DEATH NOTE <strong>

**-HOW TO USE IT-**

+ The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

* * *

><p>A small chuckle emitted itself from the girl's lips, "What bull."<p>

Kasumi pushed herself up from the ground and contemplated dropping the book but decided against it. It was always nice to have another notebook around in a time of need right?

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Kasumi sat at her computer desk, scrolling through numerous social network sites on her laptop, the unknowingly real death note sitting contently beside her computer. She watched the screen fill up with people's pointless statuses; she continued to wonder why she even accessed the websites if she didn't even like them. It was just something she done when she was bored.<p>

Then was when it happened, it was nothing big just another status on the screen but it just happened to be from a girl that Kasumi disliked in particular. They had, had feuds in the past and that's what made her eyes avert to the death note. Of course, she still thought it was a prank of some sort. Opening up the book, she grabbed a pen and put it down to the first page, writing; _Park Hyelin. _

An amused chuckle escaped her lips as she shut the note book, _Why would someone make such a detailed joke? _She let the thought linger for a minute, _The person must have no social life._

As the girl made her way to her bed to get some rest for school the following day, she had no idea what trauma she had just caused.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kasumi awoke at 7am only to find a quite obviously not human figure at her window, "H-hello?"<p>

"Well, Well, Well, You've decided to use the death note." The melancholy voice mused, that sounded like a female's.

"Huh? W-What are you? That thing was just a crappy prank."

"Me? Well, I'm a shinigami and you see, that death note that you have it's _mine_."

"Shinigami? As in god of death isn't that impossible?"

"Not entirely, Now I am here to spectate until a. the death note runs out or b. you die. You know, whatever comes first."

"Not that I am even in the slightest bit contemplating that this is real but if it was per-say wouldn't that mean that Hyelin, since I wrote her name in the notebook is…..dead?" Kasumi felt the slightest pang of fear drop in her stomach.

"Quite exactly, So I'd look sad when you go to school today or you know at least pretend that you're sad when you find out the girl's gone forever." It laughed, an acidic, mocking laugh.

"Gone forever?" Kasumi's whisper was barely audible.

"I'll say again, exactly like that." It's laugh died down, "Now that that little clarification is over, My name is Mitsuko."

"My name is Kasumi."

"So I've heard."

Kasumi looked up at the god for a closer look, she looked, odd. She compared close to a floating patchwork doll in Kasumi's eyes but the way that she look was not what concerned the Japanese girl.

"From what I've heard and seen in books and such, I'm the only one who can see and hear you right?"

"Exactly. For someone who doesn't seem to believe what is very much happening you sure do know a lot."

"I read a lot for your information." Kasumi said in a dead tone, "Now, If you can disappear for about fifteen minutes I have to shower and get changed."

"Suit yourself." The shinigami said disappearing in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>When she arrived at school, it seemed that Kasumi's fear was confirmed. Hyelin, the girl that she had never gotten along with had died, at 10.31pm last night of a heart attack, 40 seconds after Kasumi had written her name in the book.<p>

"What did I tell you?" A voice came from behind Kasumi as she sat in her class weighing the immense guilt onto her shoulders., It was quite obviously Miksuko.

The teacher was writing things about mathematic equations on the board but only half the class were in, the others, mostly girls and a few guys who had been friends with Hyelin, were all away at grief consoling to deal with the death of their friend, The death that Kasumi had caused, though they did not have knowledge of that part.

Averting her eyes around the classroom, she spotted her classmate, none other than Light Yagami, watching the window and averting his eyes to the grass in the courtyard, Almost like the boy was looking for something or had spotted something. She shook her head looking to the board again, she had never actually had a real conversation with the boy.

Little did she know, how much that one event, finding that one little book, could have changed everything.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that is the prologue. I hope if you read that you enjoyed. I was just watching it and decided to write this because majority of the stories on the site are LxOC from what I've seen and I wanted to write LightxOC so that is what this is the product of.<br>DISCLAIMER - I don't own Death Note or anything else, just my own characters.**


End file.
